Draco Malfoy and the Subconscious Conscious
by TommyxDime
Summary: [Book 1 in the 'Draco Malfoy and the... SERIES] What happens when Draco decides to go back in time, to change it all? To make amends to the wrongs that he's done? What if he could save Sirius, Fred, Remus and everyone? But the subconscious is a dangerous place. "So Hypothetically speaking, Headmistress McGonagall, it can be done?" She sighs, knowing that I'm right, "Hypothetical
1. Introduction

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - I've wanted to write a book series for so long, I wanted it to be my own and to make it my own. That is hard, I'm currently writing my own book, which I plan to publish one day and it's hard. Writing a book, especially a fantasy one since I have my own world, species and story. I don't know how J.K. Rowling did it but I want to do that. Hopefully one day I will but for now I've decided to rewrite the Harry Potter series. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Draco Malfoy's point of view/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - It's going to be Drarry and I really hope you like it. I'm going to try and make this as good as the J.K. Rowling's series. Obviously, it won't be but I really want you guys to like it. This is a good start, I've never finished writing a book online so this is where you'll come in. I need the motivation even if all you do; every time I finish a chapter is scream at me to UPDATE. I need someone to tell me to update. I need that motivation, and trust me it helps./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Asking for plot ideas /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- This story is going to be difficult to write, it's time travelling, two people at two different place in two different timelines. This is difficult and I'm going to need help. I'm going to ask you for some help when I need it. I'll probably leave comments for some serious Harry Potter fan questions. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Inspiration/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - Most of my inspiration to do this is from Archive of Our Own's /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kasena /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"who wrote an amazing series called /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Time Twister/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" which is also one wattpad if you want to read. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Falling_Snow /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"put it up cause Archive Of Our Own was doing some weird stuff. I love the author's way of putting Draco in the story. I'm sorry if it's similar, I'm trying to be original with it. I want animagus and pranksters and I want people to live. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Movie or Book /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- I'm afraid that my mum is not willing to buy me the Harry Potter book series. But I've read the books twice (... 5 years ago) and I'm going to re-read the Philosopher's Stone this month. I'm planning to finish writing this book in a week (I know!) and once finished writing I'll upload it online for you guys. There will definitely be movie quotes and I'll try to add in some book-ish stuff in it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wattpad, and ArchiveOfOurOwn/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" - I have to uploaded this on Wattpad, then I may make an account on Archive Of Our Own. I really want this story to be shared. I've finally made an account on , so I hope you guys enjoy this!/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

I pushed the strands of silver hair out of my eyes, willing myself to calm down. The war took so much from me, from the students, from everyone, from Harry. I can't believe that he was forced to fight the war at age such a vulnerable age. Looking back up at the mirror I was greeted by my tired face. Woken up from another dream and water running down my chin as I splashed more of the clear liquid on my face. The cool water helped only a little, the faces of those I grew up hating and slowly accepting had finally shocked me to awaken in cold sweat and tears.

"Draco! Draco!" Mother shouted, her hand slamming on the black stained mahogany door that separated us both. Looking back at the mirror, I stared at sunken eyes and gaunt features. My cheeks had hollowed and face paler than usual. My eyes were broken and my tears had swollen them a little, red and puffy. Nothing was presented in them, no hate, no love, no anger. I just wasn't myself. I wasn't the Malfoy that I had always wanted to grow up to be. I looked back at the door and reached forward to twist the lock. The cold, gold doorknob twisted slowly as my mother opened the door quietly in remorsed.

I stared back at her, she looked older than her age. Wrinkles worn out to complete perfection yet she still held her beauty. I couldn't have asked for a more caring woman in my life. She scooped me in her arms and stood on the tips of her toes to show height as she stroked my hair and leaned on her shoulder; as I did as a child. We walked towards my bedroom and sat down on the deep green satin covers.

"Why did we have to go through that?" I asked. Mother just inhaled deeply and sighed as if all her day's stress just left. But I knew better, I knew that her true emotions were bottled up inside her and that she'd never let them go. Even till her last breathe she'd make sure to keep smiling for me. I wanted her to show how she really felt but I knew that I couldn't get that out of her. She'd never let me see her in a vulnerable state and maybe I was okay with that. Maybe I'd finally break if she showed me a fragment of what she really felt.

Even though he left and we were free, I knew that she was broken without father. Maybe if I never came out as gay, he'd be here. But, I knew that was wrong, the ministry weren't going to let him go for all the misdeeds that he had done. Did he deserve the Dementor's Kiss? I couldn't ever answer that and that's what scares me. Have I been scarred so hard that I no longer feel emotion?

"McGonagall gave this yesterday, I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I-" I took the letter my mother held in her fragile hands. I gave her hand squeeze and pull her in for a firm hug.

"It's okay," I reassure. It's time I just started saying that, time to start telling her it that it was okay that everything that happened, everything that's happening. It's okay.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I'm pleased to tell you that Hogwarts School a Witchcraft a Wizardry is looking for a potions master. As you have all the capable O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S you are easily enough capable to becomes Hogwarts Potions master. If you start, please come to the school a week before the opening ceremony this year._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

"Huh? Kinda informal for the new Headmistress of Hogwarts don't ya think?" I questioned out loud. Mother chuckled lightly and gave my hand a squeeze. I looked over at her. "Do you want me to go?" She gave a silent nod and I smiled. I couldn't though, as much as I want to do this for her and maybe for myself there was something that I had been planning for sometime now. And if I pulled it off then maybe everyone will be alright. "I'll go to McGonagall tomorrow. I need to clear some things before I fully accept this. Do you think you'll be alright on your own?"

"Of course. I'm still a strong woman," she stood up and walked over to my door.

"Mum!" I stood up and ran over to her. I engulfed her into a big hug, burying my face into her shoulder and neck. I only ever called her mum when I left for Hogwarts back in the days. "Goodbye," I whispered. She looked into my eyes, as if she were looking into them for the last time. She knew I going, she may not know the reason behind it but she knew I was going to do good. And hopefully much more.

I woke up pretty early which was the earliest that I've ever woken up; 5:00am. The sun wasn't up yet but I sure was. I used the floo network in my area and transported to the headmistresses office. Oh, of course McGonagall is awake, huh? Who would've thought? McGonagall looked a little prepared to see me.

"How are yu-"

"I've been through the Marauder's, the Twins and The Golden Three. I'm pretty sure that I can be prepared for an uninvited guest at 5 in the morning. Shouldn't you be here in a week's time, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"I need to ask to about the 'astral plane' and yes I did come here at 5 in the morning, what's your point?" I crossed my arms and leaned most of my weight on her desk. She looked at me and raised a brow. I sheepishly sat down and placed my hands on my lap.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead on the palm on the hand. "The 'astral plane' is a subconscious realm in which a wizard or witch can ultimately go to from the conscious state. One on side the subconscious can go across the world whilst the conscious part of the body stays in the normal world living their own lives. It's dangerous and unheard of, you wouldn't be interested in this would you Mr Malfoy," she leant over her desk and gave me a I-know-what-going-to-do look.

"Of course not and Mr Malfoy is my father, please. I'm Draco. Anyway, what would happen if the subconscious wanted to go back in time and left the conscious body to just wander in the present time?" I smiled gently to her. She nodding, I didn't want anyone to understand my plan but I could trust McGonagall, I knew I could.

"Harry!" I shouted over to the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I seemed to grab his attention as I ran over. Harry was wearing a cream coloured cardigan and he had tiring smile on his face. He rubbed his eyes and nodded for me to proceed on. "Uh… well. I-I uh… just wanted to say goodbye…" he gave me a confused look. I smiled sadly at him and looked behind me. The potion that I set up in my new office was almost done brewing. I gave him a curt nod and ran back to my potions office. Okay let's go this.

Once in the dark, gloomy room that was my office I muttered a quick silencing spell and turned my head to look back at the door. I sat down on the ground and poured the potion into a small gauntlet that I charmed to intake my parted lips or some weird thing that the book my father had. I held the book closer to my chest, I found it while I was looking through his stuff. It was after he had got the Kiss and I don't know what happened. I completely snapped at my mother, she locked herself in her room and I completely destroyed his office. He spent more time in his office than he did with his family.

"Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli," I muttered under my breathe. Slowly my lungs started to crush themselves. My breathing stopped before air was forced into my lungs. My ears popped; like I dunked my head underwater before I started to slip out of my body. I slowly floated away from my body and turned to look around, it was no gravity. Wow, screw science apparently. My hands had a low purple glow to them as I looked through them, I looked at my whole body and and could see through them to the moving oil painting on the wall of Severus.

Looking back at my conscious state I saw the other Draco look around. I remembered what I said earlier, for the time travelling charm to work I was going to stand opposite him. I floated subtly in front of him and brought out my wand. We both muttered small incantations and joint the tip of our wands together. A small white light emitted from the tips of our wands and glowed brighter. I shielded my eyes and looked back. Time seemed to slow down and turn back. Before my eyes I saw Severus walking around his room. I did it, now time to find younger me.

The minute I found younger me I floated straight into my body.


	3. Chapter 2

"Draco dear, time for the Diagon Alley trip," my mother shouted. She came into my room with a wide beaming smile. I almost cried right then and there, laughing I ran into her arms. She laughed and spun me around before she crouched down to my level. I kissed her cheek and her eyes widened.

"Hello mother," I greeted brightly. She shook her head and we both went over to my wardrobe. She pulled out some robes and handed them over to me. I went over to my bathroom and immediately the smile I placed on in front of my mother disappeared. "What was I thinking?" I whispered to myself. "What do I do now?" I questioned to myself. Okay I can do this.

Me and Harry met at Madam Malkin's so I'll go and meet him there. I took a quick shower and pulled on my robes, brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I peered over the edge of my sink. "Tony brothers Hair Gel" I haven't worn hair gel in so long. I unscrewed the lids and dabbed a finger in. The smell always made me screw my nose in disgust. Now though? The smell; I could handle but the nostalgia… maybe not. Nonetheless, I only put on a little slither of the hair gel. Enough so that my hair could still move freely. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at my mother.

We sat down on the long dining table. I got some toast from the house elves that work here. I looked over at the house elves, didn't Granger start a House Elf freedom thing. What was it called? Spew or something. One of the house elves, a girl, had dropped some orange juice on the ground. The glass shattered into tiny pieces but the elf started to cry. She was shaking and hyperventilating, something that I recognised every night. My father stepped up but I had already gotten to her side.

"Come here, you putrid-" I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. I could only imagine the proud smile my father made and the un-nerved expression my mother masked as she stared back at me disapprovingly but doing nothing about it. Once we got to the kitchens I looked down at the house elf trembling at my gasp. "What's your name?"

"Ragger, master Draco." She started to pinch the side of herself.

"Are you alright?" my voice calm and soft. I drew out my wand which isn't here...oh yeah, She started to cry out again. I tried to hush her until I had to tell her to shut up. "I'm going to fix the pain," I muttered a quick non-wand spell and turned back to her. She stared at me in amazement and I smiled kindly back at her in return. I told to go back to her chores and turned to the door. I piece of fabric, like a cloak turned away from the door but before I could tell who it was they left.

Maybe it was my imagination. I jogged over to the dining area and saw my that my father was gone. Mother was waiting over the fireplace and she gestured a hand for me to follow. I ran over and we both shouted out loud and clear, Diagon Alley. The broken road, grey shops and dead air was replaced with the warm glow that this street brung out. I smiled and whizzed past mother who laughed and ran along side me.

"First, let's go to Ollivanders. You should probably get your wand first," Mother explained. I nodded and we both walked over to the brightly lit shop. A few Hogwart students were inside and I had to duck my head as a spell almost hit me. I looked at the sign _OLIVANDERS-MAKERS OF FINE WANDS Since 382 B.C._ I looked up expectantly at Ollivander and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Mr Olivander, I'm here for my wand." he laughed and looked over at his collection. Come on, come on. He held out a thin black box and urged me on to get out the wand. I pulled out the familiar wand. I smiled and felt the magic in me rushed around my wand and me. I felt so relieved to get my wand back. Mr Olivander nodded and turned to my mother.

"10 inches, made of hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core. It's reasonably pliant, 10 galleons." Mother gave Mr Olivander the 10 galleons and we on our way.

"Hey, can you get the cauldrons and books while I get my robes done?" I ask mother. She thinks for awhile before nodding and heading off to the bookstore first. I turn and look at Madam Malkin's. I entered the shop and turned to Madam Malkin, who knew me and ushered me to the platform.

"Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes." I nodded and held my arms out as she took the measures. Slowly the little ding of the bell rang in the shop. Madam Malkin walked over to small Harry Potter.

"Yes?" she looked down at the kid. I smiled warmly at him as he stared back up at her. His throat visibly gulped, I jumped from the platform and walked over to him.

"Harry's going to Hogwarts so he's going to need a robe as well." I smiled over to Harry who nodded quietly. Madam Malkin turned to him and ushered us both onto the platforms. I looked back at Potter and he stared astonished at me. "Yes?"

"Y-you know my name?" he asked so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"Well, round glasses and the jet black hair. No not really hard to tell. I'm Draco Malfoy." I introduced. While my arms were already hanging out to my sides I positioned it asking for a handshake. Harry shook my hand and straightened his posture as Madam Malkin started on his robes with magic.

"A-are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked. I nodded and sighed in relief.

"So what house do you want to be in?" okay Draco you're doing good. Have some small talk involved, great way to make friends. Harry stared back at me confused, I guess no one actually explained to him about the houses. "There's are four houses in the school. The four founders made them, there's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin's are the cunning ones, Gryffindors are brave, daring and have chivalry. Hufflepuffs are just and loyal and then you have the Ravenclaws; they have their wit and are super intelligent. I personally like the Slytherins." I explained. Harry looked grateful and I smiled back at him.

"Okay, boys you're done. Draco I'll leave it on your tab and Mr Potter that'll be 15 galleons."

Harry handed Madam Malkin her 15 galleons before he looked back at me.

"Maybe I'll see you at Hogwarts, It was nice seeing you Harry,"

"Same… Draco."

The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful train if I do say so myself. I never really fully admired the train as a kid but it was nice. The old train ran on wheels; it's familiar red filled me with nostalgia. The hogwarts crest was placed just above the _Hogwarts Express 5792_ sign. I looked back at mother and smiled for the last time, father was also there but I didn't pay too much attention to him. I gave my parents one last hug and bid my goodbyes before I stepped on the train to the Hogwarts Express.

I looked through most of the carriages and saw Crabbe and Goyle look at me expectantly… nope. I walked past them and looked the other carriages. Maybe I was going to have to sit with the- Oh Harry and the Weasley. I opened the carriage doors and peered inside.

"There's no other place to sit, mind if I join you?" I asked. Harry nodded and Ron stared at me surprised. His eyes had widened and he gave me a curious look. "Is there something on my face?" I laughed.

"It- it's just that your Draco Malfoy?" he said that as if it were a question.

"I'm aware," I joked.

"You're nothing like your father, you know?"

"Yeah, I know-" I got cut off by the trolley lady. Who asked if we wanted anything to eat. I looked at all the treats and smiled.

"No thanks, I'm all packed." Ron held out a squashed sandwich that looked like it used to be a peanut butter and jam. I threw a disgusted face at the sandwich and shook my head. He gave me an I-know look and put it in his pocket before Harry took out all his coins.

"We'll take that lot," he smiled at the faces both Ron and I made.

"My brother George swore that he got a bogey flavoured one!" Ron explained.

"No way! They seriously need to write down the flavours of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean," I laughed as Ron started to eat a gummy snake whole.

"There not real frogs are they?" Harry asked. I looked over to him as he peered over to the Chocolate Frogs.

"No, their just spells," I reassured. He opened up the packaging and out jumped the frog. Harry jumped back but I quickly snatched it. Once in my hand the spell wore off and the chocolate returned to it's normal stillness. I started to eat it as Harry and Ron talked about the card. I think he got Dumbledore.

"This is Scabbers by the way, Percy had him first." we all looked at the rat eat the jellybeans from the packaging. "Pathetic isn't he?"

"Kinda."

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 3

We were still talking about Scabbers, and for some reason I had thought that the rat was somehow important. But for what? I couldn't remember. "Fred once showed me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?" Ron asked. Harry and I both looked at each other before nodding. Just as Ron moved to get his wand out Hermione walked in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost his one?" We all just stared at her. "Oh! Are you doing magic! Well let's see then," she urged Ron on.

" _Sunshine, daisies,_

 _butter mellow,_

 _turn this stupid,_

 _fat rat yellow._ "

Well let's say that Scabbers didn't exactly turn yellow, quite a downfall since I did find myself getting my hopes up for a first year to turn an animal yellow. What was I thinking?! Hermione came over and just plopped herself next to me as she turned to Harry. Was she always this annoying?

"I've read all about you." She gasped. "Your glasses, here let me show you some magic, _Oculus Reparo._ " In an instant Harry's glasses were now repaired. Was Hermione's hair always that big? "You should start to put on your robes. I suspect we'll be there soon," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry, Ron and I were in a boat slowly drifting towards the HOgwarts castle. Oh how I missed doing this. The lake was beautiful and the fog cleared up so we could all see the colossal castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Seamus were in another boat with three other students and Neville shared a boat with Dean and three others as well. Hagrid sat behind us and paddled his way through the lake water. Once the boats hit the coastal shelf and we all got out, Harry and Ron were by my side in an instant.

We all walked along the stairs going up them were a lot harder than last time. I had to get into shape, and… I'm eleven. We all stopped walking as Professor McGonagall came into view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Today you will be sorted into your houses, your houses are like your home. You will grow up in them for the next seven years-"

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, pushing through me and Harry. He leapt and and caught his toad, even I couldn't hold a little laugh that escaped me. Harry smiled over at me and as McGonagall left I decided to ask the question that I had been dreading. Maybe this time he'd actually say yes.

" _I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_

I thought about what he said and now realise how much that actually hurt me. No one really ever said no to a Malfoy, so when the-boy-who-lived said no I guess a piece of my ego kind of died.

"Harry, want to be my friend?" I asked chewing on my lip softly. He smiled so widely I thought he would break and nodded, I didn't realize that I had a breathe held till I sighed in relief. He laughed and came over to lightly punch my arm, I laughed and looked at the doors which had opened. "Time to go in," I whispered.

"Yep." He added from my side. We both along the aisle of the great hall. On one side was the Ravenclaw house and on the other side there was the Hufflepuffs. They smiled brightly at us and I couldn't help but show some nervousness. Harry was shaking behind me.

"What if my house doesn't like me?" Harry stressed.

"Not likely, they're supposed to be your second family."

"Well what if I'm not a wizard and I'm a mistake?" he asked. I almost laughed at that question. Harry Potter was a great wizard and I know it.

"Don't Worry that won't happen. Oh the Sorting Hat." Harry looked over at the hat and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"The sorting hat is the hat that 'sorts' you into your houses," I explained. He still seemed confused but before he ask anymore questions he was cut off by Professor Dumbledore. He rose from his seat and turned to look at over us. His eyes twinkling, voice soft and beard long.

"Greeting first years. This year, Hogwarts welcomes you into the school. First years shall be sorted into their new houses, dinner will be eaten and then you shall be taken into your new common rooms. Remember that the Forest is forbidden to all first years. Also the caretaker Mr Filch," Dumbledore gestured to Mr Filch who grunted at the doorway. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Harry who was smiling. "He would like to give to a reminder that the third floor on the right hand side of the castle is forbidden unless you would like to die a very painful death." We all looked at Dumbledore… dumbfounded. Really? I couldn't think too much about it as the Sorting Hat started to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall started to call our names.

"Bowens Susan,"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan Seamus,"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger Hermione,"

"Hmmm an intelligent one… although we do have some bravery. Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy Draco," I looked back at the hat and shrugged my shoulders. Might as well get over and done with this for the second time. _Oh, you've been here before, Malfoy._ The hat's voice rang in my head. **Well yeah, I had to** \- _Oh I know exactly what you did. SLytherin? Oh no well that won't do._ My hand clutched the sides of the stool I sat on. **What do you-**

"Gryffindor!" As soon as that word left the folds of fabric from the Sorting Hat I froze. I looked over at the Slytherin table and watched as my 'second' family started to whisper and glare. In fact everyone was whispering, I-I was a gryffindor. I shakily stood up and got rid of the hat. Looking over at the Gryffindor table Harry stood at the table and called for me to come over. Immediately my anger and shocked melted into nothingness as I ran over to him. I sat down and forced my eyes to face to the table completely ignoring Harry.

"Thomas Dean,"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley Ronald," I forced my eyes to trail over to the teachers table. Snape was looking over at us and I smiled sadly. I looked at Ron as the stupid Hat started to emphasise how another Weasley had come into the school.

"Gryffindor!" Ron smiled brightly and came over to sit with the rest of us.

"Awww cheer up Malfoy," Fred… or George said. I couldn't tell the difference.

"Yeah you're one of us now." nope.

"Plus those Slytherins are pushovers." yeah so am- was I.

"We're a family." unlikely.

"Whether you like it or not." they finished in unison, yeah well I pick 'not'.

Not the food, not Nearly Headless Nick, not Seamus and his weird Irish muttering of absolutely barbaric nonsense could help uplift my spirits. I looked over at the Bloody Baron, from the Slytherin table and remember the old me smiling gleefully and eating like a… like a… like a non-malfoy. That was how carefree I felt there, of course everyone had hated my guts from the other houses but I could survive. I did survive, but at a high price.

Eventually dinner was coming to close and we all had to go and follow our prefects to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was so nice, a lot better than the dungeons. Why would Salazar Slytherin want to put his students in the dungeons? What was he thinking? What was he on? All important questions that I'd find the answer for later. At least the outside was nice.

"Caput Draconis." Percy put in the password and the portrait swung open, inside was nice and cosy with a three seater sofa positioned in front of the fireplace. They don't have as many fireplaces as the Slytherin common room, although they don't really need them. The boys dormitories were on the left side and the right side of the first year wing. Hmmm I had a room with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville wonder how that'll play out?


	5. Chapter 4

_The cold stones; different shades of blacks and greys washed over the walls. I looked down at the ground, a dull grey that made this place ten times worse. I'm 18 again. The shuffling of chains and stomps and weak steps. Mother clutched my hand tightly and buried her head in my shoulder. I looked up at my father, he smiled and tried to come to us. I shook my head and waited for this to be over._

" _Draco? Narcissa? Are you here to take me back?" he looked so hopeful. I smiled and nodded quietly. The ministry didn't even try to look at me. His laugh was hysterical and mother seemed to tremble in my gasp._

" _You must tell him," Mother whispered. I nodded silently and looked back at the man in front of me._

" _Father. I'm gay." I looked him right in the eyes and I wish I hadn't. His gaze turned to disgust and he started to run over before a guard pulled on his chains and he fell over hard. I ran and helped him up only to be pushed to the ground._

" _You'll amount to nothing Draco! Nothing! You are not my son, go and die!" My father was being dragged away and I couldn't do anything. Mother was behind me and I just sat there; feeling more vulnerable than I had ever felt in my life. I saw it, I saw the dementor. I felt the air around me thicken and the temperature drop, my father breathing out his last breathe. Apart of his soul, small and blue and glowing-_

I shot up from bed and looked around me. My curtains weren't drawn so I saw Harry sitting on the window ledge looking out of the window. I got up from bed and sat next to him. He looked over and sent me a small smile. He scooted over slightly, I sat down and shared some of the comforter I brought over to him. We both shared the wooly blanket and looked outside the window, into the moonlight.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not thinking of anything… I'm taking in the silence. Trying to calm myself down, to keep a steady heart beat I guess," I answered honestly. Harry turned to me and stared intently at my eyes. "What?"

"It's just that you sometimes you talk like you're trying to find out something and then sometimes you understand everything and sometimes like you've faced the world all on your own. You're someone I've never met before and I'm trying to figure you out but I can't, you're a difficult book to read." he turned back to night sky and sighed. I thought about it and smiled.

"Maybe I'm not that hard to read," I said. He looked back at me and scrunched his eyebrows. "Maybe I'm the easiest book to read, maybe I'm in another language and that's why you can't understand." He seemed happy with that answer and closed his eyes. "Maybe one day I'll teach you the language and you can translate my book," he smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that,"

"I'm telling you it's over here," I tried to stress as both boys started to run in the opposite direction of what I was saying. "I've literally gone through these corridors for the seven years of my life, you'd think I'd know where Transfiguration is." I muttered under my breathe as I ran over to Ron and Harry. They still looked as confused as hell. I rolled my eyes and pulled them to McGonagall's classroom.

"Of course the class we have to be late in is Professor McGonagall's class. Not like she's the Head of our House and will kill us or anything," Ron exclaimed. Once again, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on!" I pulled both the boys into the classroom and stumbled over to the desk. "Sorry we're late. Ron and Harry got lost," I whispered to the grey tabby cat who was sitting on the desk. The cat bowed her head and I smiled.

"Oh just on time!" Ron and Harry high-fived and smiled. I shook my head and went to take my seat. McGonagall transfigured into her normal self again. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Yes McGonagall. You go! "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron stared at Professor McGonagall in awe. Harry's jaw had dropped open and her stared at her before she pulled her attention to him.

"Uh we got lost," he looked over and saw me sitting in my seat. I smirked cheekily and he gave me a glare. The little smile on his lips was enough evidence that he was fine with this.

"Then maybe you should have a map," McGonagall sasses. Oh, really shouldn't have said that. Really shouldn't have. Ron and Harry sit down. Harry sits next to me on the right hand side of the classroom. I look over at the Slytherins who were seated on the left side of the room. I used to sit right there, Harry nudged me and I snapped back over to him. He smiled warmly at me and we both started to get to work.

Potions Class, one of my favorites but I'm pretty sure something was supposed to happen here. But what? I looked around the room and to Susan who was sitting next to me. This class combined all the houses together and I sat on the left side of a table, next to my right was Susan, to her right was Hermione, next to her right was Harry. I looked back at Snape and smiled as he talked about what he was capable of teaching us and other stuff that I already knew about. This is the easy level, give me something of the N.E.W.T level old man.

Apparently Harry wasn't listening. Hermione nudged him and the drench of awful nostalgia washed through me. Oh, this was going to happen.

"Mr Potter, our new celebrity," Crabbe and Goyle snickered, I gave them my fiercest flare and they shut up instantly losers. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up through the air and Harry didn't say a word. He looked back at me but I couldn't do anything. "You don't know? Well let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione waved her hand a little, that girl was going to burst.

"I-I don't know," Harry mumbled. Why would someone do that to an 11 year-old.

"And what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly.

I stood up and looked Snape in the eye, " Wormwood is a very bitter root, and Asphodel is a type of lily, together these two create the Draught of Living Death. Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that saves you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing. They are a type of plant that has a purple flower. The plant is poisonous and people have tried grinding it up and placing it on raw meat in order to kill werewolves. This is N.E.W.T. level, this is impossible for anyone to answer straight away given the fact that Harry was born in the muggle world and he's _eleven_. It's not my fault that you didn't understand that." Snape glared at me and I stared straight on, "sir."

"He hates Harry," I told Hagrid. We had a spare few minutes before we had to go to lunch.

"Now Professor Snape had no reason to hate Harry," Hagrid told us as Ron, Hermione, Harry and I sat in his hut. Hagrid had turned around when I said that Snape hates Harry, he bustled around to get some mugs and pour us all some tea.

"We should probably get to lunch now, I've got some potions homework to do as well," Hermione stated.

"Why'd you want to do that git's homework," Ron sneered. I nudged him in the ribs and pointed to Hagrid who shook his head and gave us all some tea. Once we had finished drinking the tea we all had to run to the castle again to get to lunch on time. Only being five minutes late we managed to get a space for all four of us in.

" _Eye of rabbit,_

 _harp string hum,_

 _turn this water into rum!"_

An explosion boomed from my right; I drew my wand and pointed it to Seamus who had a charcoaled face.

"Nice reflexes," Percy admired. I blushed and put my wand back in my robe.

"Yeah well being in a war teaches you stay on guard," I muttered under my breathe.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" I laughed and stuffed a sandwich into my mouth. He laughed and stole some of my grapes before he turning to Ron for the Daily Prophet. An owl dropped some round object onto Neville's lap.

"Wow! That's a _remembrall_!" Dean awed at the glass sphere in Neville's hand. "The red means that you've forgotten something," he informed as we all turned to lean in closer.

"That's great but that's the thing. I don't remember what I was supposed to remember." We all rolled our eyes and huffed turning back to our lunches.

"Hey guys, someone tried to break in at Gringotts." He read over the Daily Prophet. I chewed on my lip, the Philosopher's Stone, leaning in I read over the article.

"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on the 31st of July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. Well it seems like the person who was trying to break in didn't have much luck."

"That's the same vault Hagrid and I went to. Number 713, it didn't seem that significant at the time, pretty small actually." Harry looked back at us, at me. I stared down at my plate continuing to chew on my lip.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been some time since I've done a little flying. Madam Hooch had grey spikey hair that reminded me of a hedgehog's back and golden eyes that pierced into every students she passed. I'm sure she doesn't mean to look strict but she just does, like some people are born to look evil; like my father. You couldn't imagine him as the good guy, or the guy that doesn't betray everyone's trust. Yep, my dad had the face of someone who's just meant to be evil and conniving. Maybe his face was the only reason he joined Slytherin, not much of a hugger at all. I looked at Harry who was opposite me and smirked at him. He gave me a lopsided grin and we turned our attention to Madam Hooch.

You need to feel the broom stick in your bones. The magic in you that runs through your wand and body will run through your broom. Now lift your right palms over your brooms." In seconds you had an array of students holding out their hands and waiting for the next instructions. "Now command the stick to levitate into your hands; say 'up'." she ordered.

"Up!" I told my broom stick and smirked as my stick shot straight into my hand. My gaze loomed over to Harry who plastered the most surprised look ever. He started wonderfully at the broomstick in his hands and looked back at me. I gave him an encouraging nod and looked over at Hermione who was talking to the stick as if it were a three year-old child. Ron wasn't doing any better and once he shouted at the broom, only to have it whacked into his face I could contain my laughter.

"Shut up!" he groaned, lightly rubbing his nose. Harry and I tried to contain our snickers but of course we couldn't. Seeing Ron like that was priceless. Once everyone had eventually gotten their broomsticks to comply with their orders Madam Hooch gave the next orders.

"Okay mount your brooms but do not fly yet," she ordered. I gracefully mounted my broom and hovered slightly in the air not wanting to stand anymore. I looked over as Neville started to levitate on his own. "Mr Longbottom!"

"Neville!" hermione shouted. We all called him and told him to come down but he kept flying, that was until he whooshed into the air and headed straight inte statue. He fell and not so gracefully landed on his right arm. His Hogwarts robe hanging on a gargoyle. Madam Hooch ran over to the poor lad and helped the whimpering boy up. It looked like he'd gotten a broken wrist.

"Looks like the big oaf forgot his ball. Probably remember to not fall on his fat arse anymore," Crabbe taunted. A few of the Slytherins snickered until I went over and shouted at Crabbe.

"Give it back you douchebag!" My eyes glazed over in anger, Crabbe visibly gulped and Goyle snatched it out of his hands taking off into the air. Harry went to go and retrieve the remembrall, while I took care of Crabbe.

"You're nothing but a blood-traitor you are!" Crabbe sneered and laughed with some of the Slytherins.

"Yeah well at least I'm my own person and you better watch your tongue Crabbe," I stated taking out my wand and pointing it directly at his throat, "or you won't have one." I threatened. Harry came back with the remembrall and the rest of us cheered. That died down quickly as McGonagall took Harry and ushered him back into the castle.

"Oh no do you think he's in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, definitely not in trouble," I smirked.

"You must by the youngest seeker of this century!" Ron was more than ecstatic with the news of Harry being the new Gryffindor seeker. I smirked ahhh, it's so refreshing knowing everything isn't it? I smirked and nodded along with Ron.

"Hey Harry!" Fred and George greeted.

"Heard you were the new seeker!" duh.

"Well we're the beaters." I don't like where this is going.

"We have to basically make sure you don't get too bloodied!" knew there was a catch to it. I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him over the quad.

"Not like last month!" and good bye.

"Ahh don't worry mate you'll do brilliant," Ron encouraged.

"Yeah, you're going to be the best seeker we're all going to see. You're going to be _sick_!" I reassured laughing internally at my own joke. Oh I am good.

"It's in your blood," Hermione caught up with us.

"Huh?" we all looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him along to a corridor. I looked over at Ron who shrugged and we both started to run after them. She finally stopped in front of a medal case we all stared at the crest:

 _Seeker - James Potter - 1972_

"I mean I'm just tired so I'm going to take a nap," Ron shrugged. Harry looked ready to say amen to that idea before the staircase started to move.

"Whoa, okay the staircase is moving," I clutched onto the side rail as we all moved to the opposite side of the room. "How'll we get to the common room now?" I complained.

"Yeah my legs are aching," Harry sighed.

"Come on, let's just go this way." Hermione was already up and on her way toward the door. Ron agreed seemingly a bit weirded out by the moving staircase.

Once we all made it inside the room that we were taken to I noticed that it seemed separated from the castle. It was dark and gloomy and seemed like it was never touched in a million years.

"Are we even supposed to be here?" Ron asked.

"Ummm… I'm going to take a huge guess here and say that we're on the third floor. You know? The forbidden one that may cause us you 'die a painful death'," I quoted Dumbledore from the start of the school years speech. _Meow._ We all turned our head to a small, skinny grey cat.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione gasped.

"Run!" Harry shouted, don't have to tell me twice. We all started to run to a closed door. Ron and Harry tried to push through it.

"Oh move over!" Hermione shouted shoving the two boys back. "Alohomora!" she pointed her wanted and we all watched as the lock opened and she pushed the door.

"B-But-"

"Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 7!" I pushed through the door and we all entered the room. We all closed the door and heaved. Slowly Harry turned around and gasped, he punched my arm and I almost whacked him if I didn't see the petrified look on his face. Looking over I held my breathe. That was one big, three-headed dog. But honestly I've had worse, I've had the dark-lord torture me so…

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" the three screamed, I opened the door and we all ran out.

Professor Flitwick was the Ravenclaw Head of House and out Charms Master. What does one of higher intellect teach children. A levitation spell. How boring, a simple levitation spell with the ol' flick and swish motion in the wrist. I stared boredly at the feather in front of me and decided to look at Harry.

"Why aren't you even doing it?" he asked.

"Ummm… tired," I lied, "three headed dog still in school," I mumbled resting my head on my folded arms and turned over to look at how the Weasley was doing. Not too well then.

"No, no, no. You're going to whack someone's eye out! Besides you're doing it all wrong it's leviOsa not leviosA." Hermione reprimed.

"Well you do it then if you're so clever." Ron challenged. Not a good move. Hermione's example of a great levitation spell proved that. Too bad Ron. He slumped in his chair and looked at me. I mouthed 'same' over to him and he smirked.

"It's LeviOsa not LeviosA!" Ron mimicked. I looked back at HErmione who was trying to smile warmly in my direction. "She's a nightmare honestly! No wonder she hasn't gotten any friends!" Hermione's tears started to roll down her face. Before I could even scold Ron she pushed past us both and sniffled.

"I think she heard you," ...no shit.


	7. Chapter 6

Halloween night and the food was amazing; from carrot cakes to sticky jerk chicken to oatmeal and raisin muffins, tonights meal was delicious. Everyone would've eaten to their heart's content all except Hermione and I knew exactly what was going to happen. Ron too busy stuffing his face with the delicious jerk chicken. Oh and would you look at the time. Three. Two. One.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrell screamed at the top of his pathetic lungs as the man ran into the warmly lit spiced cinnamon and pumpkin scented room. His maroon coloured turban was flying behind his head and he stopped in the middle of the room. "Just thought you ought to know," he whispered loud enough for us all to hear before he collapsed on the ground. A small thud was heard; my face cringed at the sound. I've heard too many bodies falling onto the ground thank you very much. I really didn't need to hear an extra, especially someone from the likes of the pathetic Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The moment the silence filled us and the realisation of the what was going on kicked in all hell broke loose. Harry cringed at the loud sound and I brought him closer to me pushing his head a bit down to block out the noise.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted over the chaos. That made everyone shut up, I pulled Harry to his feet and stood him up straight.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime." I smile and look at Dumbledore.

"All students please return to your common rooms, the teachers will head down to the dungeons." Dumbledore started to move out as Percy ushered all the first years to stay by his side. That man really did love his job, I wasn't going to lie.

"Dumbledore does realize that the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, right?" I rhetorically asked both Harry and Ron. The two smiled until Harry stopped us both.

"Hermione, she's in the girls bathroom and she doesn't know about the troll," he urged. Ron looked really to fall asleep any minute but both Harry and I had runoff into the direction of the girls bathroom.

"Wait up!" Harry and I slowed our pace for Ron, but as soon as we heard a scream we ran in the bathroom. Hermione was under the wooden rubble, of the smashed girls loo. The wooden stall was painted in light green and the wood was splintered. She started to crawl her way to the next set of stalls before they were crushed beneath her. Harry picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at the troll's head.

Ron and I started to throw pieces of broken wood and tiles to grab the troll's attention. Ron managed to hit it right across the face as Hermione nearly got crushed under a sink.

"Great now what? It's coming straight for us." Ron ducked at the swing of the trolls kane.

"Harry, Ron you guys take on the troll. I'll get Hermione." I crawled through the troll's legs before it kicked me right under one of the sinks. Water sprawled all over my robes and hair. Hermione screamed and pointed to Harry. I looked up and tilted my head. Was Harry sitting on the the troll? "That's not what I meant by taking on the troll!" I shouted over at Harry. My eyes squinted as water gushed in them.

"I'm trying!" Harry shouted back. He shoved his wand right up the troll's nose and we all ewwed. That was that troll pulled Harry's leg and hung him upside down. He swung his cane at Harry's head and luckily Harry ducked.

"Do something!"

"What?!" another swing to the head that was barely dodged.

"Anything!"

I looked back at Hermione who was motioning for Ron to do the swish and flick motion that Professor Flitwick had taught us.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron flicked his want and the cane that was about to smash into Harry's face was floating above the troll's face. I jumped and caught Harry just as he fell into my arms. Pulling him up I looked back over at the troll and pulled out his wand.

"Ergh. Troll bogeys!" Ron pulled his face in disgust. I went over to the broken sink and washed out as much troll bogey as I could. Harry smiled when I gave him his wand.

"Thanks for catching me,"

"Any time."

McGonagall ran into the room, along with Snape and Quirrell. Oh great, she gasped at the scene in front of her. So she reacts to this but 7 years later and she doesn't react to me floo-ing into her office. Before anyone could react to McGOnagall almost vexing us Hermione took blame for the troll. Even saying that she thought she could handle it.

"5 points from Gryffindor," I think none of cared for that matter, we just wanted to go to sleep. "With that said, 5 points to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." With that she stalked off. We trailed behind, my gaze looming over a scratch that Snape had on his leg and by the look on Harry's face, he also saw it.

The next day, we all ate breakfast heartily except for Harry. Can't we have one stress free breakfast? Harry was stressing over his first quidditch match and I was trying to have my pumpkin juice in peace.

"Good luck Mr Potter," Snape said. His eyes landed on me as I gave him an innocent smile. He seemed to hate me more as he glared and limped away.

"Did you notice that Snape was limping?" Harry asked.

"That would explain yesterday's cut on his leg," I said. Harry nodded and we went back to our breakfast, I looked over at Ron who was just staring at us both. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." he smirked sipping some of his own pumpkin juice.

I smiled as Hedwig came down to deliver Harry a package. I gently stroked her neck before setting her off. Harry looked confused.

"Wonder what it could be?"

"This Mr Potter is why you are not in Ravenclaw," I said in a posh accent. We both laughed as the four of us open the package.

"No way that's the Nimbus 2000!" Ron gasped and stroked the broom. I smiled at the old broomstick, all of a sudden our table seemed to be the most popular as kids from Hufflepuff and a few from Ravenclaw came over to check them out.

"Who could've sent it?" Seamus asked. I was too busy laughing over Wood's face to care. That keeper really was jealous.


	8. Chapter 7

So Quidditch, yeah Harry's going to be great. Obviously, he didn't believe so but I pulled him in for a hug and wished him good luck. He smiled gleefully and sped of to Wood, I went over to join Hermione and Ron in the stands. We smiled and start to cheer as both Slytherins and Gryffindors faced each other. Maybe this year the Slytherins will win, or not. I couldn't help but still cheer as the Slytherin came on the field, of course I got a bunch of murderous look sent my way and one very confused Ron but I didn't care.

"For the first Quidditch match this year; we've got Gryffindors against Slytherins," Lee commented. Everyone start to cheer for their team, I was more Hufflepuff, cheering for both. Harry flew above the teams as he looked down at Madam Hooch. She sent the teams a few warnings before she left the snitch. It whizzed past Harry and the Slytherin seeker. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes, I wasn't going to lie when I said that he was kind of cute. Even though I'm still 19 and he's like what? 15 or 16… yeah.

Gods I need to calm down, I'm still in a 11 year-old's body… ew. I looked back as both keepers of the team faced each other and shook hands. Madam Hooch sent up both the bludgers and the quaffle. With that the whistle blew and the game started. All the teams had whizzed past each other with the biased commentary of Lee Jordan.

"The next ponts goes—Gryffindor!—And what an excellent Chaser that girl is, rather attractive, too—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor—Gryffindor has 10 points in lead!"

"Is he allowed to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he does more than just funny commentary," I laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that the only reason Lee is still commenting is because he's the only one that can tell the difference between Fred and George. He's their best friend and sometimes helps them with the pranks that they do," Ron explained. Hermione looked back at the game, Gryffindors earned another point. We were on 0-20 SLytherin to Gryffindor. The Slytherin keeper grabbed the bat from one of the beaters and whacked the bludger that was flying past straight into Wood. He fell down and landed roughly in the sand, some of the Slytherins started to snicker.

The Slytherins got a point putting the points to 10-20 Slytherins to Gryffindors. Angelina Johnson got cornered by two Slytherin and was forced to fall into one of the stands. That was low even for a Slytherin, she looked hurt really bad when she came tumbling down in the gravel. Looks like the Slytherins got another ten points in now we're tied 20 points in. Hermione gasped and Ron groaned, I was too busy watching Harry who was bucking off his broom.

"Hermione, Ron look!" I pointed to Harry, Hermione snatched Ron's binoculars and looked back at Harry.

"It's Snape!" she exclaimed pushing the binoculars to me. I looked over at the teacher's stands and saw Snape muttering under his breathe. That can't be. Snape isn't like that… well actually he is, but he wouldn't intentionally try to sabotage Harry out in the open like that. I looked back at Harry and saw that he was hanging off his broom.

"We have to help him!" Ron shouted. I was already running over to the teachers stands. I looked under the benches set out and held my wand open at Snape. I knew Snape wasn't the culprit but I had to do something.

" _Lacanum Inflemari!_ " I whisper as my wand shot out a little flame. I ran from the crime scene and went back to stand next to Hermione, she raised an eyebrow accusingly. "What would you have done?!" I exasperate. She rolled her eyes but looked back at the game and gasped. I raised a brow and looked back at the game, holding my breathe. Harry and the Slytherin keeper were diving to the ground. They were going way too fast, I smirked as I remembered what was coming up. I looked at the Slytherin who pulled up and at Harry who was wobbly standing on his broomstick. He leapt forward and crashed to the ground, slowly he spat out the Snitch. Yes, well done Potter, well done. I pulled Ron who pulled Hermione as we three ran to the playing field.

"Harry!" I shouted over at him, he turned and looked around I ran over to him and pulled him into a bear hug we both were laughing.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hermione tried to explain to Hagrid. I sat down quietly and nibbled on a custard cream. I love these biscuits, the only muggle thing I like are their biscuits other than that everything is bloody confusing. Harry looked over at me and I handed him another biscuit he raise a brow but ate it nonetheless.

"You alright Draco? You haven't really said anything." Harry pondered. I just shook my head and smiled back at him.

"Little stress maybe. But, maybe it wasn't Snape," I said. All three looked over at me. "What?"

"You've got be kidding? You were there to set him on fire!" Ron defended. I gave him a punch in the arm hard and motioned to Hagrid who gave us both very disapproving looks.

"So it were you who set Professor Snape of fire. He's 'angry about that so I'd suggest you get out of his 'air, al'giht?" Hagrid warned.

"Gladly," I mumbled taking another cookie and munching I on it horribly. Crumbs were getting all over my robes and it was very un-Malfoy-like but I was very angry. How was I supposed to tell them all that Professor Quirrell was the one that they needed to have their eye on. I guess that was one of the reasons why Professor McGonagall warned me to not come here. I was just babysitting a bunch of 11 years-olds whilst I waited for one of them to come up with a basic idea of what was going to happen.

"Besides we still need to find out what that dog is guarding," Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and you literally see the wheels turning in her brain.

"Ya mean Fluffy?" Hagrid asked. I looked over at the half-giant, nodding slowly.

"You named your dog… Fluffy." Ron screwed his face in pure horror. I would've had the same face if I didn't care to much about finding out how we were supposed to do this.

"Well o' course I did! What else you gonna name a three 'eaded-dog 'en," Hagrid chortled. I shook my head.

"Well whatever 'Fluffy's' hiding, I think someone is trying to steal it," Harry said. Hagrid shook his head.

"Whatever is in there is guarded securely by McGonagall and Snape enchantments. It's the business of both Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid widened his eyes. I looked back and Harry and we smiled.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't supposed to 'ell ya that! Oh no." Hagrid turned to us, but we already escaped and were planning to go back to the castle.

"So Nicholas Flamel?" Ron asked. Harry and I both nodded.

"Yep."

"And I'm guessing that we're going to go to the library now, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"UUURRRGGGHHH!"


	9. Chapter 8

"Come on Harry,"

"I-I can't Draco," Harry meekly replied.

"Yes you can,"

"You tried and couldn't do it, I-I'm sorry…"

"Checkmate!"

"Noooo!" Harry and I both shouted as Ron's bishop started toward Harry's king and smashed him to pieces. I deflated and pretended to die. Harry and Ron both laughed at my 'over dramatics.'

"Want another game?" Ron asked. I pushed harry onto the side and smirked as our chess pieces came together. Hermione came in with her trunks wheeling alongside her. I'm guessing she's going home then. Harry and I were staying because we didn't want to go home.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania. To visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there," Ron said whilst putting all the pieces back to their places.

"Good, then you can help Harry and Draco try and find out about Nicholas Flamel." Hermione smirked as Ron groaned.

"We've blimmin checked everywhere for about a thousand times." Ron groaned and Harry and I shrugged.

"I feel like I should know him, I just… urgh!" I fell over Harry who laughed and muttered something about dramatics.

"You haven't tried the 'restricted area.'" Ron snorted and I looked back at him. He smirked and looked back at me and Harry.

"What?" we both asked.

"Oh nothing... nothing." He turned to say goodbye to Hermione. I looked up at Harry and got up. I looked back at the chess board and made my move, let's move the knight.

"Draco! Come on! It's Christmas!" Harry jumped over me. I groaned as the light from this morning invaded my curtain space and tried to blind me.

"One day, I'll take the sun and shove up the moons-

"DRACO!" Harry laughed and dragged me out my four-poster bed wall. I looked over at all the presents I received. I pushed them all away and turned to my mother's special present. She always gifts me something different. I looked for the familiar brown paper bag and grey string. She'd always make sure to wrap this present herself. Not before long I found the familiar present and turned it over. The smooth paper run against my fingers and I smiled at the Nostalgia of knowing what it was. Maybe it'd be different but as I opened the packet I saw the familiar black leather bracelet. I clipped it onto my wrist and twists my hand to look all over it. Each year she'd give me a new charm to put on. I gave both Harry and Ron their presents. Ron got the new limited edition Quidditch Beyond the Posts book that was signed by all his friends. I gave Harry a Gryffindor scarf with a little snitch charm that whizzed past the scarf going along the stitches. Both the boys seemed to really love the gifts which me made me happy.

Molly Weasley sent my a red and gold 'M' jumper that was soft to the touch. I pulled the jumper on and over my knees as I snuggled into it. The warm smell of Peppermint and homemade fudge. I smiled as almost cried as my bottom lip quivered I shook my head and turned to Harry.

"You finally feel at home?" Harry asked. I shrugged, not ready to talk yet. He smiled warmly and handed me my present. I arched a brow and opened the present. My breathing hitched. It was a Slytherin journal, I hugged the book closer to my chest and opened the first page.

 _Have a good christmas, Draco - Hermione_

 _Welcome to Gryffindor/ You are now a Gryffindork! - Weasley Twins F &G_

 _Merry Christmas mate - Seamus the Man_

 _Happy Christmas Draco - Dean Thomas_

 _Happy xmas! - Neville_

 _Happy Christmas - Ron_

 _Thanks for being my first friend - Harry_

"T-thanks," I smile at Harry. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell them both. I need to tell someone.

"Hey Harry, there's something here for you left." Ron said. He through Harry the last package and I walked over to look at the message.

" _Your father left this in_

 _my position before he_

 _died._

 _It is time it was returned_

 _to you_

 _Use it well."_

Harry shrugged and turned to open it.

"It's just a cloak." I looked over the fabric, "nice stitching though." I pointed out.

"Well go on, put it on," Ron ordered. Harry shrugged the cloak over his body with turned invisible.

"An Invisibility cloak!" I was outstanded, "aren't they super rare or something?" I asked, Ron nodded eagerly.

I looked back at the guys and walked out of the common room. I started walking along the corridors, the atmosphere giving off a very haunted feeling. I ran to our Transfiguration class and opened the door.

"Is there any specific reason as to why you've barged into my class. I understand that your excelling in class." Professor McGonagall was piling up a lot of her papers and turned to me in given time.

"I need to tell you something," I blurted out. I was still wearing my Weasley jumper and was now in my pajamas trousers. I blushed at my outfits and gave her a shaky laugh.

"I thought as much." Wow, was she always such a savage.

"Could we talk in your office, please?" I replied meekly shuffling on my feet. The professor sighed and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. The last time I saw her do that I was asking about the Subconscious Consciousness charm that I was- had done to myself, I mentally corrected.

"In my office," she muttered and we both walked in. I shuffled behind her and sheepishly closed the door before she stood on one side of her desk.

"What do you know about the Subconscious Conscious charm?" I asked. Her eyes had widened and she gaped at me.

"If you're thinking about-"

"Actually," I said cutting her off, "I was wondering about being able to 'time travel' whilst being in the subconscious state." Her eyes looked at me for a good two minutes until she sighed, sat down and pushed over to me a tin box.

"Have a biscuit, Mr Malfoy," she said. I sat down and opened the lid. Oh Jaffa Cakes, another one of my favorites. I started to much on one of the biscuits that she gave whilst she studied me. I gulped down the biscuit and smiled sheepishly. "So how old are you?"

"Um… 19," I answered.

"So about a year after you finished Hogwarts."

"I guess, although the people in my time would call it 'a year after the war'," I said. McGonagall gave me a surprised look. "I need to tell someone, I need to tell you everything. I can't keep this to myself, please." I pleaded.

"Why would you pick me?"

"Well you're the one that said it was okay for me to do the Subconscious charm." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'of course me would'.

"Okay then do tell,"

"Here you're probably going to need a biscuit."


	10. Chapter 9

"Draco! Ron! Wake up!" Harry was rocking me back and forth. I looked over at him and saw nothing that was until he took off his cloak. I sat up in bed and looked over at Ron.

"Harry it's night, go to bed." I grunted and turned to sleep again.

"It's my parent's I saw my parents." I woke up and looked at him. He dragged Ron out of bed and covered us both.

"What' do you mean it's your parents they're dead aren't they?" I questioned. Harry didn't respond. He shh-ed me and kept walking along to some old part of the school. Harry opened the door and pulled us inside of the room. I looked over and Harry and he eagerly showed us the mirror.

"I don't see anything except my reflection," said ROn which i agreed to. I only saw HArry on my right and Ron on his right, there was nothing else to it. Then Harry bought Ron to the middle and he gasped. Okay what was going on?! I looked back at the mirror and saw nothing.

"It's me, except I'm head boy! And the Keeper of the Quidditch team, and I look good." Ron admired. I only saw Ron and I stand near the mirror with Harry to the side. "Do you think this shows the future or something?" Ron asked.

"How can it? My parent are dead." Harry said. I looked over at the mirror and stood where Ron stood. Except I didn't see myself I say well… the older me. 19 year-old me and 19 year-old Harry. I was wearing robes and my tie wasn't done yet. Harry kissed my cheek and tied it up. He snake his arms around my waist and buried his head into my shoulder. I looked back at Harry who stared at me expectantly.

"Oh um… I see my father, proud of me. Of what I've become." I made an answer up on the spot. He nodded and I brought him closer to me.

After a while Ron left Harry and I to sit down and stare at the mirror. I sat next to Harry as he looked up at his parents.

"I wish I could see your parents, I don't really like what I see," I lied. I'm not going to lie when I say that the image of me and Harry together freaked me out but I'm gay and I've accepted that; and to be completely honest the picture was kind of cute.

"Same, but don't you want your father to be proud of you?" he asked in the dark. I leant against his shoulder and yawned.

"I guess that at the end of the day, I wouldn't entirely care. He'll never fully accept me and I'm alright with that, this mirror won't change what I see." I spoke.

"Wise words Mr Malfoy," a voice said. Harry and I turned around to Dumbledore standing there.

"Eh… we we're- well we-"

"Quite alright. I see you've found the mirror of Erised." Dumbledore commented, ultimately shutting Harry up. I looked back at the mirror to see myself spin Harry in the air. It was snowing and blossoms were falling through the air. I set Harry down and kissed him lightly he smiled and kissed me more passionately.

"NOPE!" I turned around and looked at the faces Harry and Dumbledore gave me. I gave them a shaky laugh and whistled over to corner of the room. They both laughed and I walk back over to them. I pulled an arm around Harry's shoulder, he smiled at me and we both turned to DUmbledore.

"So you've found the Mirror of Erised. You understand what it means?" Dumbledore asked. I thought for a moment and looked over the Mirror.

" _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_?" I read the top of the mirror. Harry looked over at quote and re read it.

"A mirror. It's reflection: _I show not your face but your heart's desire…_ "

"The mirror of Desire." I finished off.

"Yes, the mirror shows the most deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." Dumbledore explained to us. "The happiest person in the world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of them, exactly as they were."

I turned back to the mirror, Harry was cuddling in my older versions arm. Maybe, maybe that is my heart's greatest desire.

"I miss the Christmas holiday, I don't to start revising, we also have the first end of year exams as well… I'm going to die." Ron groaned and I had to agree. I didn't want to redo the same test that I did 7 years ago. Even though I know I was going to get at least 100% in the test. I liked just sitting in the common room with Mrs Weasley's fudge and her jumper. I started to write in the journal that Harry gave me and put in some notes. I was going to keep in the notes that I needed for future adventures, I knew that I was going to have get through the same seven years of Hogwarts again.

I looked back at Harry and Ron, Hermione came back from the her house and was starting to look for some Nicholas Flamel stuff. She said she thought she read about it somewhere and that she was so annoyed she couldn't get back to school through the holidays. So we were all sitting in the library and just waiting for Hermione to come back with whatever book she needed.

"I found it!" I jumped back and grabbed the first thing next to me which was Harry arm. My wand extended out to Hermione ready with a hex in mind. She just rolled her eyes as I sheepishly placed my wand back into my robes. Ron and Harry started to snicker, I elbowed Harry in the ribs and turned my attention back to Hermione who slammed a pretty hefty book on the desk.

She started to flip through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone is a legendary substance, with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." she finished.

"Immortal," Ron whispered.

"It means that they live forever," I explained.

"I know what it means." he defended. I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry.

"So what do you think?"

"That must be what was in the vault in Gringotts. The Philosopher's Stone. Which must mean that that is what Fluffy is guarding."

"How d' ya manage to find out a'bout these 'here things?" Hagrid asked in the rhetorical form. "Anyway ya really should start 'eading back now." Throughout the whole time we've spent trying to talk to Hagrid he seemed rushed and wanting us to leave.

"Hagrid, what are you hiding from us?" I asked. He looked over at me and sighed walking to the fireplace that was warming a pot which I presumed to be soup or stew or the latter. But no, Hagrid pulled out a bloody egg. It was a big egg that looked like an easter egg when Hagrid held it. "What is that?" I asked.

"I know what that is! But Hagrid where did you get one of those?" Ron questioned. But what was it.

"A bloke down at the pub gave it to me, 'e seemed more 'an ready to give it away," he explained. I looked over as it started to crack. An out came a dragon, a dragon for the gods sake.

"A dragon!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not just any dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're rare they are."

"We should probably head back. It's getting late and Harry didn't bring his cloak."

Oh great, now we have a dragon.


	11. Chapter 10

I mean you really can't say we didn't try to run back into the castle, we're 11 and we're apparently no match for McGonagall. Now seven years ago in my Conscious state I'd have tipped of Professor McGonagall and we'd all serve detention. This time though, no one tipped her off and she just so happened to be walking out of her classroom just as the four of us were trying to run past it.

"So would anyone care to explain to me as to why you four were outside, past curfew." she ordered. I looked over at the rest of the golden three and sighed, they weren't going to talk.

"We were meeting up with Hagrid and it got late, we didn't realize till Hermione told us to start heading back into the castles, Professor," I explained. McGonagall looked at me and sighed. "Could… could I have another biscuit?" the trio looked over at me while McGonagall slid a tin of Chocolate Digestive over to me. "For this behaviour I will be taking 50 points from each of you." I almost spat out my biscuit.

"50!" Ron and Harry gasped.

"Yes and you'll accompany Mr Filch for your detention."

"Detention!" Hermione gasped. I finally finished my biscuit and looked back at Professor McGonagall smirking.

"Come on, I know exactly where to go," as we walked out Filch was already standing there, last time McGonagall had to take us to his office and wake the lazy man up. Honestly, I didn't care, he smirked evilly at us and took himself, his cat and an oil lamp outside so that we could start walking back to Hagrid's Hut. His greasy hair had somewhat dried in the little breeze that we experienced outside. He only had a few flocks of hair on his head, he always word a dirty, old beanie and his signature grey worn-out cloak. The man was as skinny as a pencil, but you would hardly notice since he wore a lot of clothing. I wondered how he ended up here; call me weird but I actually wanted to know more about this suib that hated all the children of this school. I mean seriously? Who was he? What did he do before he worked here? Everyone has a story, some as tragic as yours and some picture perfect but the person can still be hurt. I wondered what Mr Filch's story was.

He led us over to Hagrid's hut and I couldn't help feel sorry for the poor bloke. Hagrid wasn't doing too well as well, his eyes seemed a little puffy and red.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" Harry asked obviously he and Hagrid had some type of friendship. Maybe they were friends before me… I didn't know. I'll ask Harry later.

"It's Norbert, the dragon. They've taken him to Romania." He cried, I smiled sadly at Hagrid and rubbed his arm in comfort… don't judge me alright! I don't know how to comfort a person. I've only ever had to comfort my mother and even then it was difficult since I was more in the head of the 'Malfoy' way of life. Hermione was trying to explain to Hagrid how Norbert would be with his own kind, while Hagrid was trying to defend his dragon with something about 'not fitting in' and 'none of the dragons may like him'... yeah you and me both Norbert. I was going to miss that Dragon… no I didn't even know the Dragon for a good hour.

"Anyway, we'll be going into the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid explained. Ron visibly gulped, Harry and Hermione's eyes had widened but I just shrugged the concept of some danger in the forest to thinking about what happened last time.

So a masked figure, Professor Quirrell. Unicorn's blood, elixir of life and some curse. A horse back centaur, Firenze our sixth year divitionation teacher. I looked back at the forest and walked along side Hagrid holding an oil lamp. Eventually we came to a stop and Hagrid got on his to scoop up some silver and grey metalic liquid.

"Unicorn's blood," I whispered. Hagrid nodded and inspected the blood, eventually he got.

"We're going to find the person that did this, so we'll split off into two teams. Draco and Harry you go in that direction and Hermione and Ron; you'll come with me other here." He motioned to two different directions.

"Can we have Fang? He's pathetic but just incase something happens." I looked over at Fang and Hagrid pats the dog to follow us. We all split off and Harry stays close to my side, "Scared, Harry?" I laughed. He kept quiet but gave a little shake of his head. I give him the light and wrap an arm around his shoulder bringing him close. "Don't worry, we'll find whoever killed that unicorn and then we'll go a confront them," I challenged. Harry smiled shakily and held the lantern closer to himself.

Fang was slowly trailing behind us and we had walked for a good ten minutes before we met a dark shadowy figure.

"Over there," I whispered. Harry looked over to the figure and gulped visibly. We both slowly walked over there until Harry dropped the lantern and clutched his forehead. "H-Harry?" I asked. He groaned and looked up, I follow his gaze. The shadowy figure looked up and floated over to us.

"Fang! Go and get Hagrid," I order the dog who runs off… pathetic. Harry trips over a tree root and fell pulling me along with him. I tried as hard as I could to shield him and pointed my wand at the figure. " _Intrusos!_ " I shouted over to the lone figure. He deflected my jinx and floated towards us. I scrambled and tried throwing another jinx at the figure, " _Impedimenta!_ " I shouted again. And again the figure deflected the jinx and was getting dangerously close to us. I looked bad at Harry who was holding onto his forehead, I jumped on top of Harry and tucked his head under chin and used my body as a human shield.

A whoosh of air blew past me and I held Harry closer to me. The neigh of a horse was heard and I sighed deeply. Firenze. I still Harry close, the mirror of Erised scene planting my brain. I-I couldn't. I held the boy close until Firenze told us that it was okay. I let Harry go and got on my feet. I looked down and held an arm out for Harry to take, he grabbed my arm and I lifted him up. I guess I used too much force and underestimated his weight as Harry made an 'oof' sound as he flew straight into me. My reflexes kicked in and clutched Harry's side, his arms were loosely around my neck. We both let go and tried to look at anything that wasn't eachother.

"What was that?" Harry asked the centaur. Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Fang came into view. I muttered a quick 'lumos' to get their attention. I went back to Firenze and Harry's conversation.

"This is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." Firenze looked at the two of us and smiled. Why does everyone keep looking at us like that? Or is it just me… nope.

Well we had just finished all our tests and I know I did good. I got a good mark seven years ago and I knew I did great now.

"You know I thought that the tests were going to be a little hard, but that was quite enjoyable don't you think?" Hermione expressed. I rolled my eyes and smiled shaking my head.

"Only you would think of such a thing, Hermione." Ron told her. We were all walking to the quad and found a bench to sit on. We had just finished our last exam for the and that was Potions.

"Guys- um- I need to tell you something." I decided that today was the day that I was going to tell Harry, Hermione and Ron about the Subconscious Conscious.

"What it is, Draco?" Harry asked.

"What do you know about the 'astral plane'?" I said, looking at Hermione.

"It's a charm that enables the subconscious and conscious to separate. It's like one part of you 'the subconscious' the more dominant; can do what they want and travel where ever they want as if they a ghost, while the 'conscious' part of you carries on with the rest of the day, like you haven't even done the charm. It's extremely dangerous and hasn't been done in over a century because most of the time the Subconscious and Conscious can dematerialise so that both forms of the person can never exist. It's like obliterating yourself from everyone memories, they forget you," Hermione explained. "Why?" she then asked.

"In seven years time there was a war," I said. I held out my hand telling them to be quiet till I finished. "It was bad. A lot of innocent students and people died to save each other and the wizarding world. I'm 19 years-old and I've come from that time, I used the Astral Plane charm on myself and went back in time to try and stop the war. I used to hate you guys, I used to be exactly like my father and I was in Slytherin then. This isn't exactly what I need to tell you but I need you to know something. When the school years over I'm going to have to go back to the future and enter my Conscious state again. It's really dangerous but I need to return to Present so that I can see if I've changed anything. I'll try to come back but what I need you guys to do is remember me. I need you to understand that if next year I'm a complete asshole to you then you'll never remember being your friend. But I'll try to come back, just remember that there's going to be two timelines. One with me as your friend; Remember that I'm your friend and there's going to be another timeline where I'm not your friend. If I'm not your friend I need you to act like you don't know me." Harry was about to object but I shook my head.

"I'll be back in 7-8 years time and I'll for your help. Keep a Subconscious Conscious remedy ready for me. That's it. That's all I need to say."

"So… you're 19?" Ron asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry we'll keep a remedy ready." Hermione smiled, "I'm guessing that you are going to be a douchebag first and then you'll come back to be our friend after." I nodded and smiled.

"I guess I'm getting somewhere in reading you," Harry finally spoke. I smiled and nodded.

"Like I told you, I'm an easy book to read, you just need to know that language. Anyway, can we go back to talking about ways to protect the Philosopher's Stone?" I ordered instead of asked. They all nodded and we started to think of ways to figure out the Philosopher's Stone.


	12. Chapter 11

"Of course!" Harry jumped up and ran over the field. I looked back at Ron and Hermione before getting up and running after him.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Don't you think that it's a bit suspicious that someone just so happened to have an egg that night Hagrid's at the pub? And asks about Fluffy!" Harry ran over to Hagrid and I ran to catch up to him. "Hagrid! Who came to give you Norbert's egg, what did he look like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what 'e looked like. 'ad a cloak on but he did ask a bit 'bout Fluffy," he informed us.

"What?! What did he ask?" I questioned.

"Not sure, now 'hat I think 'bout it. I did tell 'im that the easiest way to shut Fluffy to sleep was just to play a little bit o' music," his mortified in horror, "oh, I wasn't supposed to 'ell ya 'bout that." He turned around and walked off.

"Come on!" Harry shouted over at us. I groaned but ran along with him to… we're heading to Professor McGonagall's office. I looked back at Ron and Hermione that were trailing behind. I slowed down and waited for them. By the time the three of us made it back to McGonagall's office Harry had already blurted about how we thought someone was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I huffed and panted nodded silently along with them. McGonagall handed me a biscuit, ooh a Jammy Dodger… jackpot.

Was it really that bad if I thought that the biscuit gave me some sort of added strength? No… I don't so.

"I can assure you Mr Potter that the Philosopher's Stone a well-guarded and safe. And Dumbledore is on his way to London, he had a emergency call that he had to attend." McGonagall reassured. Well let's say that I wasn't very reassured. We all left her classroom and started to walk to the common room.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"We're going to steal the Stone ourselves. Tonight," Harry said. I smiled, he was a good leader.

"What's Trevor doing there, go away Trevor!" Ron whisper-yelled. Emerging from the sofa came out Neville Longbottom. Wow, wonder how this is going to play out.

"Neville step out of our way." I sneered the inner Malfoy coming out. Neville took a step back but still held his ground.

"No! You're going to get in trouble and then we're not going to win House challenge!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for the gods sake yes we will, Dumbledore was a bastard seven years ago I'm pretty sure he'll still be a bastard this year." Neville gave me a confused look before I pointed my wand to his chest, " _Petrificus Totalus_." I fixed my clothed up a bit and turned to the stunned faces of the trio. "Slytherin remember?" I smirked, walking over to Harry and pulling on the cloak. "Maybe we should wear this."

Once on the third floor on the right hand side of the corridor. Ron muttered a quick _Alohomora_ and we all slipped in. The three headed dog, Fluffy was asleep.

"That's weird." Harry stated.

"It's asleep," I whispered, "Let's go before it wakes up again."

"Yeah," Harry jogged over to trapdoor. We both pushed Fluffy's paw that was landed on top of the trap door.

"Um… isn't it a bit quiet?" Hermione muttered looking down the hole.

"Urgh!" we all turned our heads to Ron who was wiping spit off his shoulder. Slowly our heads looked upwards, all three of the heads of Fluffy snarled at us. I jumped down and dived into the hole, I could still hear the others scream but eventually they fell into the room. I looked around me and widened my eyes.

"Devil's snare!" I shouted. Hermione gasped and looked at me worriedly.

"Calm down guys. If you don't relax it'll only kill you faster," Hermione warned. I tried to calm down but my breathing had gone it types of weird directions. I looked back at Harry to see him gone. Hermione was also gone and Ron was still struggling. I think I was having a panic attack but I could tell as vines wrapped themselves around my body. I choked as a vine attached itself on my neck, suddenly a beam of light spun up and I fell through a hole. I landed roughly on my side. Harry went to check if I was okay.

"M fine," I groaned, steadying myself on both feet. "Come on, let's go." Harry nodded and we headed to a room full of keys and a door on the opposite of us.

"Alohomora!" Ron flicked his wand but the door still wouldn't open. I looked at the keys, I then at some broomsticks in the corner.

"Harry, think you could ride on the broomstick and get the key that'll open the door?" I rubbed my shoulder which I think I dislocated and shakily pointed to the keys that were flying around the room.

"Yeah, but which key would I have to get?" he pondered as we all looked up at the keys.

"You're a seeker you'll find out, it has to be different." I said. Harry nodded and grabbed a broomstick. "I bet you Professor McGonagall set up this trap, and Professor Sprout did the Devil's Snare."

"Yeah, although if all head of house did a trap al well as Dumbledore and Hagrid, Professor Flitwick probably charmed the keys." Hermione thought for a moment on the idea of that being likely to happen and then nodded.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, I turned my attention back to Harry and leapt to the side as Harry sped past and opened the door. We all jumped inside and huffed. I coughed and looked at the room in front of us. Giant chess pieces, I'm betting 100 galleons that Dumbledore thought up this one that evil-

"We're going to have to be chessmen," Ron smiled, "Play the game and win to get out. Well I was a pawn, as well as Hermione. Ron was a night and Harry was bishop, and the game was getting intense. We moved our plays to check and see if this were actual chess… yes, yes it was. Pieces went flying around and I almost got knocked on head… twice. Not once did Ron moved either Hermione or me but since Harry was an important player he didn't have that much of a chance.

"You guys know what I'm going to have to do, then you can make the next move and we win, he'll be in checkmate." Ron said. I closed my eyes, he was going to sacrifice his knight to the queen and use the bishop to put the king in checkmate. He was going to sacrifice himself to us all through to the next chamber.

"No you can't!"

"Do you want Snape to get the Stone?!" I closed my eyes as Ron fell with a loud crashed. Harry put the king in checkmate and we all raced over to Ron.

"We have to go, Hermione stay with Ron. No actually go back and try to get help." Harry said. We both nodded, I stood up and walked to the next room.

The next room smelt a lot like a twelve foot tall, fully grown, mountain troll.

"Does that mean we've alread-"

"Don't jinx us, come on." we both ran into the next room. Once in we were surrounded by black fire and purple fire. With bottles of potions place in front of us, and a little note.

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ "

I read the note twice and smirked. "This is definitely in my expertise." I looked over at the different potions and turned to Harry. "Take this one to go through the black flame and take this one to come back through the purple flame okay?"

"Wait! You're not coming with me?" Harry asked. I looked over at him and smiled sadly.

"You know I would. I can't because I don't know about the effects that it might have on my Subconscious, it would be too dangerous for me." But I'll be right here when you come back." I smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What if I can't do it?"

"You did this and more without my help… you can do this." I assured him. He nodded and drank a sip of the red potion I gave him. He walked through the black flame and I waited.

You can do this Harry.


	13. Chapter 12

"So I'll be over at your place in two weeks time into the holidays then Ron?" I asked to confirm.

"Yep, mate. I'll let mum know and then we'll ask Harry just in case he want to come over." Ron confirmed.

"Alright, Ron?" we heard a voice from down below. I turned my head and saw Harry.

"Alright." Ron answered. I raced down stairs.

"Alright, Hermione?"

"Never better," she laughed at me.

"Harry!" I ran over a gave him a huge hug. He laughed and asked if I was alright.

"Other than a broken shoulder, I'm just peachy," I joked.

"We should go to breakfast," Hermione said. We smiled and started to head to the Great Hall.

"In fourth place with 312 points… Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announced. I smiled a cheered loudly, the Gryffindors around me looked at me weirdly. I just kept a knowing smirk on my face. "In third place with 362 points… Hufflepuff." the school cheered along with the Hufflepuffs. They were a nice bunch of kids. "In second place with 496 points… Ravenclaw!" Everyone cheered, but the Slytherins were the loudest. "In first place with 522-" more cheers, "Slytherin." I stood up and clapped my hands. Ron pulled me down and gave me a hard glare. I laughed.

"Just wait for Dumbledore to start talking!" I laughed.

"In light of what had happened over the last week I would like to give 50 points to Hermione Granger for her cool intellect and showing wit." I smiled at Hermione and congratulated her. "For one of the best chess player of this century another 50 points to Mr Ronald Weasley." Ron had his mouth wide open and I laughed as I patted him on the back. "For showing that he belongs and using outstanding logic, another 50 points to Mr Draco Malfoy." I shut up and looked back at Dumbledore who smirked. I trailed my eyes over to McGonagall who smirked and pretended to sip on her tea. Ron laughed hysterical at my face. "For pure nerve and outstanding knowledge, 60 points to MR Harry Potter!" Harry beamed and smiled gratefully. Hermione leant closer to us and whispered about how we're were joint with the Slytherins.

"Neville," I said, leaning back and seeing the shocked faces of my friends.

"It is one to stand against your enemies, but take true bravery to stand against you friends, to Mr Neville Longbottom, 10 points." The colours of the halls change into the familiar gold and red. I smiled and looked around me.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over to me wheeling their trunks alongside them I smiled softly to them.

"So, how's this going to work?" Ron asked, I smiled.

"I'm going to pull my Subconscious out of this body and return my time. From there I'll probably go to you Harry and ask for the Subconscious remedy. If I don't almost die, then I'll ask you guys some questions about the past… or maybe one. Just know that I'll act like a complete arsehole to you guys so… sorry in advance. Just don't try to be my friend, it won't work out well." I explained.

"Goodbye, Draco." Harry pulled me into a hug. I stared at the two and hugged him back holding him tightly.

"If it all goes well then I'll be back for the holidays," I smile. You what, yeah maybe I did belong in house.

I pulled out my Subconscious from my eleven year old body and muttered the words _Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli_ under my breathe. Soon my Subconscious slipped from my seven year old mind and I start to chant spells to pull my Subconscious and Conscious bodies together. Eventually I found myself teaching potions some 12 year-olds. I jumped into my body and from there fell over on the ground. I almost thought I was fine and alright till I my hand started to swap from fading to being opaque.

"Where is Mr Potter's class?" I ask the nearest 12 year-old. She looks at me weird.

"The defence and against the Dark Art's room?" she answers. I run out my classroom and desperately try to get to Harry's room. My foot fades into the ground and I fall over, I start to float and go from Conscious to Subconscious. I barged straight into the room.

"Malfoy what are you-"

"Astral Plane. Do you have the- the subcon…" I fell to the ground and tried to lift myself up. Harry pulled me into his chest.

"Draco!" kinda dying here, "Here," He put a hand under his shirt a brought out a necklace with a small bottle charm on it. He popped the lid and poured the potion into my mouth. It was like I had a thousand biscuits at once, because my energy level shot to the roof. I looked at my hands and saw that they were normal and I wasn't glowing in a strange purple tint. I looked back at Harry and rested my head on his chest.

"Urghh… I just went through the first years again and the Philosopher's Stone!" I complained. His chuckles vibrated chest where I was lying.

"Aren't lucky that it's my free period today."

"Yeah, yeah… Anyway I gotta go now. Got second year to complete now,"

"You-you're leaving?" I turned back to him and smiled sadly.

"It's what I have to do. I've already started and I can't stop now. With that said, you-uh -you won't remember me. Your memories of first year and right now will be wiped straight clean as soon as I go." his face fell. After spending a good year 11 year old Harry, it was weird to see his 19 year-old face. "B-But it'll return when I come back after second years over." I started to walk over to the door. "It's how it works Harry… goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye."


	14. Sequel!

So the end!

Is it hard to believe that I started this book the day before yesterday and I finished it today! 12 chapters and I'm done. There's definitely more than 1000 words in chapter and I really hope you liked it. There's going to be a sequel. It will be of the Chamber of Secrets… my least favourite movie. You know what? I'm really excited for the third book! I have a lot of ideas, but for now this is the frame work for each book.

 **Philosopher's Stone** \- Draco and Harry are friends/Draco accepting this new life

 **Chamber of Secrets** \- Draco and Harry's friendship blossoming/Draco is more mature

 **Prisoner of Azkaban** \- Draco and Harry date/Draco is more serious about his aim

 **Goblet of Fire** \- Draco and Harry are the most lovey dovey/Animagus

 **Order of the Phoenix** \- Draco and Harry are going through a rough patch/Draco doesn't want any distractions/Umbridge goes through hell

 **Half-Blood Prince** \- Draco and Harry are fine/Dumbledore still falls

 **Deathly Hallows** \- Draco and Harry are forced to separate/It's all ended

So the sequel is going to be called.. and I plan to write it next month so you're going to have to wait!

Glossary just in case you didn't know the spells or magical objects:

 **Alohomora** \- opens locks

 **Caput Draconis** \- password for the Gryffindor common room

 **Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli** \- Astral plane charm (separates the Subconscious and Conscious into the Subconscious realm)

 **Impedimenta**

 **Intrusos**

 **Lacarnum Inflamari** \- sets fires

 **Oculus Reparo** \- fixes glasses

 **Petrificus Totalus** \- Stuns target

 **Remembrall** \- Glass ball that turns red when you've forgotten something

 **Wimgaudian Leviosa** \- basic levitation spell


End file.
